1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a constant current-type high-voltage power supply apparatus which is used in an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling power supply to the constant current-type high-voltage power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, high-pressure power supply apparatuses are used in electronic devices requiring high-voltage direct current (DC) power, such as laser beam printers or fax machines. Examples of such high-pressure power supply apparatuses include a constant current-type high-voltage power supply apparatus that outputs a constant current. In regard to a constant current-type high-voltage power supply apparatus, when a contact between an output terminal of the high-pressure power supply apparatus and a load is unstable, an abnormal noise may temporally occur. For example, when the constant current-type high-voltage power supply apparatus is used in a laser printer, the output terminal of the high-pressure power supply apparatus is connected to rollers of the laser printer, such as a charge roller or a discharge roller, and provides a high-voltage to the rollers. In this case, since the output terminal physically contacts the outside of the rollers, the output terminal may unstably contact the rollers as the rollers rotate, and once the unstable contact occurs repeatedly, an abnormal noise may occur. In addition, the abnormal noise may cause abnormal operation of devices in the high-pressure power supply apparatus, thereby damaging components and devices attached to a high-pressure power supply apparatus circuit.